What's a Hobbit doing in my bedroom?
by Lotr-junkie
Summary: A girl is given quite a suprise at who she finds in her bedroom one morning.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien, all recognizable characters are his. Only Beth belongs to me.  
  
  
  
What's a hobbit doing in my room?  
  
  
  
I sat at my desk at school, tired and wishing desperately that the last five minutes of last period would just go by so I could go home. I tapped my fingers impatiently on my desk, getting some annoyed looks from people around me; not that I cared- I had come to the brilliant epiphany that most of the people in my school were incredibly shallow and manipulative, a long time ago. That's probably why I didn't have many friends. A very select few I found nice enough to be around; Melissa, for instance, a tall, blond girl in the 11th grade, like me who would be often found saying:  
  
"Beth, you really should get out more." is one of them. actually, she's the only one. And that's the way I like it. She's my best friend who doesn't tend to judge and accepts me for who I am (apart from the slight nagging every so often). I am a generally happy person, really, but what gives me the most pleasure than anything else in the world is my favourite book, The Lord of the Rings. You know the one. I've read it five times and I don't think I'll ever be sick of it. Yes, that book truly is my saviour; my way of escaping the everyday drear of life at school. Man do I need a life.  
  
Anyways, there I was, fidgeting in my seat, five minutes til the bell. It was Friday. my favourite day of the week (you now, other than Saturday), and I was looking forward to going home and relaxing on the couch with probably more junk food than I need, and watching Lord of the Rings on.DVD. Ahh yes. dvd is my god.  
  
My mom was working late that night, then again early in the morning, so I probably wasn't going to see her until Sunday at least, which really bummed me out, since she is really cool, and I like being around her and everything. My little sister was going to be at a sleepover party too so I had the house to myself which is good because I like to watch my movies really loud. I've blown more than one speaker that way. yeesh.  
  
Finally the bell rang while I was pondering this, and I nearly jumped out of my seat, and rushed through the door, almost running to my locker. Melissa was at her locker, three down from mine and, she greeted me with a friendly:  
  
"Hey, how was your last class?" I shrugged and smiled.  
  
"It would NOT end!!!" I laughed and sighed, just happy the day was finally over.  
  
"Yah," she said, "Mine either. "What are you doing tonight?" she added, not looking up from her back pack.  
  
"What do I do every night, Pinky?" I laughed imitating the cartoon rat.  
  
"Ummm, try to take over the world?" she asked in a very narfish voice. "Nonono. your watching Lord of the Rings." She sighed. "Beth, you really should get out more."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I know."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Later that night, I was, as expected, seated very comfortably on the couch, a bowl of popcorn fitted snuggly in the crook of my arm along with a large bag of gummy worms grasped tightly in my hand. My dog Nemo was seated, annoyingly, right on top of my legs; his favourite place to be, to my aggravation.  
  
"Mmm, gummy goodness." I mumbled to no one in particular and proceeded to stuff my face, but then nearly spit it out as Boromir got pin cushioned to death. Pity.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the movie was over and I was very full. I looked over to the clock. It read 1:30, and I tiredly resigned myself to my bedroom, stumbling in and feeling quite glad that my mom wasn't home to see me up this late. She always was strict with bedtime but really not much else, which made me thankful.  
  
I clumsily changed into sweatpants and a tank top and pulled my dark hair into a messy bun and flopped down onto my bed on my back. I gave a sigh of contentment as I flicked out the light and sleep quickly consumed me.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring was resting in a guard room in the Mines of Moria for the night. The band of mismatched companions were setting to making a camp as far away from a discovered lidless well as they could, unrolling blankets and making beds against the walls of the chambers, slowly and wearily.  
  
Peregrin Took, however, was not. As soon as the Fellowship had entered the guard room and the well was discovered, Pippin had felt a strange attraction to it. An unwanted curiosity towards to seemingly bottomless hole, drove him to peer into it's black depths and, on sudden impulse, to grab a loose stone from beside him on the dusty ground and hold it precariously above the hole, for several breathless seconds, before letting it drop.  
  
He felt his heart beat many times before he heard a sound. Then, far below, he heard it: a small plunk that started off faint but echoed into a magnified crash as it reverberated off the stone walls of the well.  
  
Gandalf turned around angrily and hissed: What was that? The company turned, expectantly towards the Halfling, and before Pippin could confess, he felt a chill air sweep up from the well and gather all around him. Then without time for Pippin to utter a cry, the wind began sucked itself back down into the well, in a sudden gust and pulled the poor Hobbit down into the black chasm with it.  
  
"Fool of a Took."Gandalf breathed as he watched Pippin disappear into the well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
I awoke late the next morning, my eyes felt glued shut and I could feel Nemo on my legs again. I knew by the amount of light that was trying to seep through my eyelids that it must be after noon and mom had already gone for work. I sighed and stretched out with a huge yawn. My lump of dog shifted and grunted, something I wasn't entirely used to, as I did this and I smiled in a mixture of humor and annoyance; as I put my foot out to gently kick my dg out of the way.  
  
"Merry, stop kicking me!!!!" my dog growled. Nemo. Dog. Talk. No. My tired brain slowly realized that dogs don't tend to talk so I sat bolt right up in my bed, at the same time, the lump on my feet did.  
  
I was met face to face with a small man, and in unison, we began to scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hey, how's you like it??? Just to let you know, the whole part with the fellowship was almost directly quoted from the book, and also, for those who didn't get it, the whole,  
  
" "What are you doing tonight?" she added, not looking up from her back pack.  
  
"What do I do every night, Pinky?" I laughed imitating the cartoon rat.  
  
"Ummm, try to take over the world?" she asked in a very narfish voice. "  
  
-is from Pinky and the Brain. You know that show with those mice who try to take over the world? Yah you do. NARF!!!  
  
Anyways, I seriously live for reviews, so any and all comments will be treasured, complimented, appreciated and loved!!!  
  
Thanks so much for reading.AND reviewing. *hinthint, winkwink, nudgenudge, suggestive eyebrow raise* 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien, all recognizable characters are his. Only Beth belongs to me.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone so much for reviewing; I am so pleased at your responses so I guess I'll continue. For those who have been with me from the beginning- even from my first story-, you know who you are, thanks you so much for the constant support! I love all you who reviewed!!! You are all so wonderful!!! Ok, so I should probably get on with the story, hey. ya, ya I should.  
  
  
  
What's a hobbit doing in my room?  
  
  
  
I'm not sure how long we were screaming, but after a while, as quickly as it had begun our screaming stopped, followed by me rolling off the bed onto the floor and the little man throwing the blankets over his head and doing his best to hide under them. I sat hunched against the wall, breathing raspy breaths and staring at the round lump beneath the blankets, which was seemingly motionless. Minutes went by in silence and I was beginning to wonder if maybe I had imagined that there was a little man in my bedroom, but the bed-lump suggested otherwise. So, I warily inched forward and with the tip of my fingers, grasped a corner of the blanket and slowly pulled it off.  
  
  
  
Immediately, the small man sprang to his feet, wobbling precariously on top of the springy bed and much to my shock, brandishing a tiny sword, and flailing it in the air, menacingly.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded, "And how did I get here?" I couldn't really answer at first, I was too stunned and confused and so I just gaped at him rather dumbly, as he stared at me fixedly with small bright eyes.  
  
"I.I'm Beth, and I don't know." I finally managed to stammer, and the weapon in his hand faltered a bit and he lowered it to his side. "I just woke up and you were here." I added, knowing that that tidbit of information probably wasn't going to help him much, but feeling I should offer some explanation anyways. He stared at me, a strange expression on his face, and I suddenly realized that he looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
  
  
  
"The last thing I remember is the well." he said rather distantly, "Falling down, down, down into the well." He ended, his eyes not really focused, and then promptly hopped off the bed, I noticed a smile flicker onto his face as the mattress sprang beneath him as he did this. I also noticed that his feet were incredibly hairy and large, now revealed from their hiding place amongst my blankets and hit the floor with a flap. My first thought was: Ewww gross.  
  
"I am sorry if I frightened you," he said and put his sword back into his belt, stepping forward a bit. "I am Peregrin Took, at your service. I do not know how I got here, but it is a welcome surprise from hitting the bottom of that well, however far down it was, and I am thankful to be out of those mines. Although I do feel awfully worried about Frodo and the others." My jaw slackened at this and I stared at him in a stupor.  
  
"You're who?" I asked.  
  
"Peregrin Took." He answered.  
  
"Who?" I asked again, hoping for a more realistic answer, or perhaps to awaken from this obvious dream.  
  
  
  
"Peregrin Took. But my friends call me Pippin."  
  
  
  
"WHO?" I nearly yelled.  
  
  
  
"PIPPIN!" he yelled back, with equal volume, his mouth opened wide and his eyes tightly shut; and I shook my head and forced myself to look at his feet. My mind said: Hobbit. My mouth said:  
  
"No you aren't", but he nodded enthusiastically, and came over to shake my hand heartily.  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" he said and a smile began to creep over my face. Not a wholesome, friendly smile. more like an evil scientist, maniac smile.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring, minus one Hobbit, stared at the well, where Pippin had just previously been crouched at, in a mixture of shock and horror.  
  
"What happened?" Merry shouted, running frantically to the edge of the well.  
  
"He fell in." Gimli stated, as the rest of the Hobbits went to Merry's side. Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, when a sudden Doom, doom, doom rang through the halls of the guardroom. The fellowship looked amongst themselves, warily as the noise died down. There were several minutes of utter silence, not a sound to be hears save their breath, and then suddenly, the noise, like beating drums came again, thundering louder and louder, as if getting closer.  
  
"There is no time!" the wizard cried, "They are coming!"  
  
"Who's coming?" Sam demanded, hands on his hips and standing slightly infront of Frodo.  
  
"Orcs." came the muttered answer.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
By whatever strange twist of fate or reality, I found myself up in the kitchen, staring at a Hobbit who was sitting at the table, legs dangling off the chair, and looking around at the new and wonderful things housed in the kitchen. He looked almost uncannily similar to Billy Boyd, the actor who played Pippin in the movie, but maybe a bit younger with darker hair. All I could really say to that was: Good job Peter Jackson.  
  
At the moment I was preparing to cook him breakfast. He had politely asked for: "-bacon, toast, eggs, and honey on bread, tea, cakes, cheese, buns, ale, and perhaps some mushrooms" but only if we had any, of course. How could I refuse? Seriously, think about it. You just couldn't say no to Pippin, and that was that. He was way too cute.  
  
I thought about that as I set to making all this food, and of course, how well Pippin had taken in the information that he wasn't in Kansa anymore. or Middle Earth. or- well you get the picture. I had explained to him that this place was very different from his home, but he simply told me that he had been to many different places in the past while and that he was sure he could handle this new location. He seemed very, excited, though, at the prospect of new technologies such as toasters and of course, the microwave. I'm not even going to get into the squeal he made when the micro did that little ding thing and I told him that his tea was ready. Yeesh.  
  
It took a while, and a lot of explaining on my part, but he eventually accepted where he was; and was quickly distracted and very excited to thank me with an adorable Hobbit-like bow as I served him every bit of food that he had asked for; except the ale, it's beneath me to serve alcohol to a person who is smaller than my dog. it's just wrong somehow.  
  
I was amazed at how fast the food went. As quick as I set it out, he scarfed it back, offering satisfied burps and sighs, along with exaggerated "Mhhhmmmm" s as well, although I'm not sure if he thought the mushrooms were up to level as they should have been. Well, leave it up to me to serve a Hobbit bad mushrooms. Shame on me. He thanked me exuberantly, though, and kissed my hand, leaving sticky honey on it. Soon after wards, once I had cleared the dishes and hastily stuffed them into the dishwasher, not bothering to explain what it was, I found Pippin looking down at himself, and shuffling his feet.  
  
"I should very much like to get cleaned up if I could. It's been so very long since I've had a proper bath and I would be grateful if I was able to have one here." He said, and scratched his head, looking up at me now with his sweet little eyes.  
  
"Of course you can," I said, resisting the urge to hug him, "Come on, follow me, I'll show you the tub." I brought him to the bathroom and he squinted against the florescent lighting. I showed him how to run the bath and, and how to use shampoo, then left.  
  
"Hey, you can toss your clothes out and I'll give them a wash if you like!" I called through the door, and waited beside it. Presently a short arm popped out with a bundle of clothes in the hand and a muffled: Thanks, was heard. I shook my head and giggled to myself as I headed for the washing machine, in the laundry room, marveling my either good luck, or dumb luck. I heard the water being turned on and Pippin began to whistle a tune as he washed, happily.  
  
It couldn't have been fifteen minutes later when I heard the familiar click of the shower head being turned on, followed by a high pitched scream, and several thuds, which I assumed were the shampoo and conditioner bottles dropping. I ran to the bathroom door and called through:  
  
  
  
"Pippin, are you allright." No answer came, only a muffled scream again. My stomach turned, and I burst through the door, meeting face to face with a very flustered and equally naked Hobbit. I screamed and covered my eyes, turning around. Gads it was going to be a while before I got that image out of my mind. He screamed and fell to his bottom on the floor. It was a big girly scream fest, for a while before I got some sense and grabbed a towel, throwing it on him, and quickly turning off the shower. He sat on the floor looking up at me expectantly.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" he asked, all innocent and cute.  
  
"It was the shower." I answered, but seeing no recognition on his face, I added: "Like an instant waterfall." He smiled and nodded and got to his feet, wrapped in the towel, securely.  
  
"You gave me quite a fright." He stated, the smile still there. I looked down at him, wide eyed.  
  
"Yes." I said warily, "Now let us never speak of this again." he shrugged good naturedly, and then walked out of the bathroom, large feet flapping and water dripping off him freely, and I watched, wondering what I had gotten myself into.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Ahh.. That took a really long time. Isn't Pippin so cute? Yes he is. The part with the fellowship, is more movie verse than anything, I had to do it so it would fit into the story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would love to hear from you in a review. Please review? It's my life!!! 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien, all recognizable characters are his. Only Beth belongs to me.  
  
I am in utter debt to all my wonderful reviewers!!! Thank you so much!  
  
Ahem. 5 more says until the Two Towers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
What's a hobbit doing in my room?  
  
  
  
Pippin seemed more or less unfazed by the bathroom incident, and was quite content to be wrapped in my little sister's pink bath robe while his clothes were in the wash. He looked a lot like a walking wad of cotton candy, all fluffy and pink, sitting there on the living room couch, and I couldn't help but smile dumbly as he munched on a bag of Cheesies, a scrumptious treat, he'd remarked.  
  
"I've never sat on such a comfortable sofa." He said randomly as I sat down beside him, and he absently began jumping up and down a bit on his bottom, sinking deep into the cushions as he did. His face was a mess with orange residue, and he even had some in his previously clean hair.  
  
"Must. Not. Pounce." I told myself as he smiled like a giddy child and began bouncing a little higher, the bowl of Cheesies in his hands jostling around with him in rhythm, a few spilling out.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the T.V flicked on and began blaring punk rock at a very loud volume; the remote had slipped under Pippin during his bouncing and his bum had accidentally pushed the on button. Damn you, MTV, damn you. Pippin let out a shriek, and threw the bowl in his arms up in the air, and dove under the cushions of the couch. I was given a bath in Cheesies, as the Hobbit hid from the television. I fumbled with the remote and finally after several moments I was able to turn off the T.V.  
  
  
  
"It's okay," I coaxed him and peered under the cushions, "That was just the T.V, it won't hurt you, come on out, don't be such a baby!" I sighed. Cute little adorably sweet baby was more like it, but I couldn't have him hiding in the couch all day now could I? He cautiously poked his curly head out and looked around the living room warily; his green eyes full of distrust- a look that I found to be quite humorous, though I kept my face straight for fear of insulting him. With little coaxing after that he emerged and apologized for the mess he has made.  
  
  
  
"No problem," I laughed, "Besides, I have a walking vacuum somewhere around here."  
  
"What's a VACOOMMM?" he asked but I only giggled and told him to wait and watch. Then with a shrill whistle that made Pippin cover his ears with his hands, I called to Nemo. The mutt bounded into the living room, swaggering like a drunken man and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. like a ..drunken. man.- meh. Anyways, Nemo raced around the room, sucking up Cheesies along the way and Pippin watched on in great interest, his eyes wide with what almost looked to be admiration.  
  
"Good dog!" I praised Nemo and pulled him over by his collar, scratching his head affectionately. Pippin smiled widely and looked up at me.  
  
  
  
"I wish I could eat food like that!!!" he chimed and proceeded to pat Nemo on the head as if he were beating a drum. I couldn't contain my laughter and it spilled from me with abandon as the Hobbit sat being cute and not even realizing he was doing it. I was rudely jostled out of my fit when Nemo's head snapped up and he took off out of the living room. Seconds later I heard him scratching at the front door with his paws and whining a bit. That could only mean one thing: My little sister Karli was back from her sleepover. I muttered an obscenity and jumped to my feet.  
  
"What does that mean? An odd word, that. . Fu-" Pippin said cheerfully, smiling brightly but I cut him off. I didn't want to go corrupting the only Hobbit known to exist. Again, shame on me.  
  
"Don't repeat that." I gasped and scrambled to the door, locking it just as my sister stepped onto the porch. I didn't stop to breath, I simply ran back into the living room and scooped Pippin into my arms, flying down the stairs and carrying him into my bedroom. I flung the closet door open and placed him gently in. among the hoard of stuffed animals that I had, too embarrassed to keep them in plain sight in my room, but too attached to get rid of them.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, innocently, holding onto my sleeve so I couldn't stand up to leave.  
  
"My sister is home. I don't want her to know you're here- she won't understand. she'd be scared and make a fuss. It's just easier this way. Promise me you'll stay here, and don't move or make a sound, all right?" I said, staring into his eyes. He nodded.  
  
"I hope, I'm not causing too much trouble." He whispered. Too cute.  
  
"Not at all." I said and tousled his curls lightly, triggering a smile from him. I then quickly shut the closet doors, just as my bedroom door burst open, my sister standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thanks for locking the door on me. What happens if I hadn't brought my key with me?" She said sarcastically as I whipped around to face her, my hands still on the closet door handle.  
  
"Sorry," I lied, "I was just giving you a hard time." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure." She said stiffly, as I stood still infront of the closet, fumbling to seem inconspicuous, but failing miserably. I always did seem to look the most guilty when I was trying to seem innocent, and Karli had it down to a tee figuring me out.  
  
"What are hiding?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking behind me to the closet doors.  
  
"Nothing," I squeaked, looking behind me as well, "Nothing, there's nothing in the closet." Oh damn my big mouth.  
  
"Beth, if you have a boy in the closet, I'm telling Mom." She warned, "You'll be grounded forever!" she elaborated, and stepped forward towards me.  
  
"I don't!!!" I said shrilly, but she pushed past me and swung the door open, revealing all my stuffed animals and Pippin, seated ontop of them, hands folded on his lap and his eyes facing forward like a china doll. Oh please don't blink, don't sneeze, don't move! I thought and by extraordinary luck he did none of those things. Karli let out a grumpy huff and turned on her heels walking out of my room.  
  
"You're so weird. And I'm telling Mom that you locked me out!!" she said as she left and I stayed perfectly still until I heard her footsteps going up the stairs and her bedroom door slamming. Only then did I breath and turn to Pippin who was smiling brilliantly at me.  
  
  
  
"Did I do good?" he asked, knees bouncing excitedly under his hands.  
  
"You did great!" I laughed, and picked him out of the mess of stuffies and placed him on my bed. "You pulled a regular E.T on her!"  
  
  
  
"Eat?" he asked enthusiastically, hopping to his feet, a hand on his belly. "Surely yes!! It's almost time for second breakfast!!" Ah yes, the one track mind of a Hobbit.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. gasp!! Pippin almost swore!!! Whadda ya think of that???? Beth has better not turn Pip into a potty mouth!!! Grrr I had the worst day today. I have a cold and I got hit in the face with a basket ball at school.  
  
I'm in need of some reviews!!! 


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien, all recognizable characters are his. Only Beth belongs to me.  
  
Hi! Thanks everyone for such a great amount of support, it really does make all the difference to a writer to get nice reviews!!!  
  
What's a hobbit doing in my room?  
  
  
  
So, I had to make Pippin a second breakfast: Pancakes, a ham sandwich, bagels and orange juice. Considerably smaller than the last meal, but large nonetheless. I had to leave the Hobbit in my room because my sister was wandering around the upstairs, looking to see if I had broken anything or left any incriminating evidence of whatever it was she thought it was that I did. She found nothing, except a few Cheesies ground into the carpet, and with a huff she told me that she was going to lunch with Dad, and that he's be here in a few minutes.  
  
  
  
"How come I'm not invited to lunch?" I asked, absently, as I buttered the bagels.  
  
  
  
"Because I am the favorite." She sighed, jokingly, then with a bit of a harsher tone, "What are you doing, cooking breakfast for America?" I laughed, though it felt and probably sounded strained, and shook my head.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm just hungry, is all." I fibbed and Karli looked sideways at me, seemingly going to let it go for now. I knew, though, that she knew that something was going on. Lucky for me, at that moment, Dad pulled into the drive way and honked the horn, signaling for Karli to get out there. She gave me one last look and jogged to the door, slamming it on her way out.  
  
"Nosey brat." I mumbled to myself, then I yelled to Pippin, "Pippin, it's all right, you can come out now; she's gone!" He didn't give an answer, but I heard my bedroom door opening, and then Nemo's nails on the floor, then him bounding up the stairs loudly.  
  
Pippin I -" I began but was stunned to silence when I heard a YAHOO!! Followed by Nemo trundling from the stair case into the kitchen with Pippin on his back, grasping tightly onto the fur and latched on for dear life, although the excited expression on his face suggested he was not frightened at all, rather that he was having fun. I stared at him with an open mouth, surprised and delighted at the adorable action.  
  
  
  
"I made friends with Nemo!" The hobbit squealed as he slid off the dog's back and landed on his bum. "Ow." he muttered and pushed himself to his feet, sniffing the air as he did. "Mmm smells delicious, what are you cooking?" he asked licking his lips; his sore behind long forgotten and wandering over to the stove, trying to peer over top but alas, he was of course too short.  
  
  
  
"Not much. Pancakes, bagels. and there's a sandwich if you'd like it." I informed him, following him to the table where I helped him into his seat.  
  
  
  
"Sounds wonderful!" he said and rubbed his stomach and looking up to me expectantly. I soon got the hint and went into the kitchen for his food. It was gone in a ridiculously short amount of time, and at the moment when he was burping his thanks, the dryer gave a ding and his clothing was done. He thanked me for that too saying it had been quite a while since he saw his shirt so clean, and changed in the bathroom. He emerged, looking very Hobbit-ish again (less like walking cotton candy) but holding the pink robe close to him.  
  
  
  
"Beth. would you mind terribly if I kept this with me for now?" he asked, seeming a bit embarrassed. I didn't laugh or smile, so as not to insult him, and nodded. "It's just very soft and comfortable. and a rather lovely shade, I may add..." he added, as though to justify his wish. Lovely shade. right.  
  
"Sure you can." I answered, and went to clearing his plates (of which were many) and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Pippin sat on the kitchen floor, the pink bathrobe on his lap and Nemo sprawled beside him, getting a good belly rub.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Orcs. All around them, they seemed to be coming at them from all directions as the fellowship fought gallantly, trying at all costs to protect Frodo, the ring bearer. Despite the all important task at hand, Meriadoc Brandybuck could not stop thinking of Pippin.  
  
  
  
Where had he gone? What happened to him? Would he be all right? I hope the fall didn't kill him. All these thoughts raced through his mind as he defended Frodo, swinging his small sword at the foul beasts that threatened his friend. But always he thought of Pippin. He's always felt more than responsible for his younger relative, even more so now that they were on this perilous journey, and he felt at a loss as to how after all this, he had lost Pippin; just like that.  
  
  
  
He glanced at the hole in the ground where he had most recently seen Pippin as he dodged a sword from a small grisly orc, and couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should follow after his best friend. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Pippin and I spent the day at the house. I had considered quietly to myself whether or not to show him The Lord of the Rings DVD but that thought was soon banished: I didn't know what the repercussions could be if he saw the fate of Boromir or himself and Merry. It probably wouldn't end well, even if I didn't show him the bad parts, so I decided against it. Well, it became evident after a while that the Hobbit was getting a little bored with just sitting around and exploring the house - well, maybe except when he found my dresser drawer of clothes. I don't really want to talk about the incident with my bra on his head:  
  
  
  
"Look, ear warmers!" he had squealed, happy beyond anything at the clever discovery he had made. I am not sure how red my face was but it must have been pretty severe because he immediately rushed to my side and asked if I was feeling well, the bra still in place on his head and a concerned look on his tiny face.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine.." I mumbled and snatched the bra from his head, stuffing it back in the drawer.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" he cried, "I was having fun with that!" I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Are you bored?" I asked and he quickly looked to his feet, ashamed.  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean to offend," he murmured, "I just have to have something to be doing all the time, or I get fidgety. Merry always was scolding me for that - he said it wasn't respectable for a gentlehobbit to not be content to just sit and be quiet." he added. Then he got a slightly somber look on his face and he sat down on my bed. "And I do miss Merry terribly." Oh no. I made Pippin sad. What is wrong with me? With quick wit so as not to let the situation get any further uncomfortable - or the Hobbit any more upset- I offered a solution to his boredom.  
  
  
  
"I got an idea," I said, "Ever seen a car?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N How'd you all like it? Thanks to Elf of Rivendell for her car idea, yaa you!!! You all have no idea how excited I am to see The Two Towers!!!!! I have a cold though, so it had better be all better by Wednesday. EEEPPP!!! I dunno, I got a review that requested that there should be more of the fellowship introduced, so I gave a little opening for perhaps, Merry to show up. It's not set in stone, so if you guys just like the idea of only Pippin there, I can keep it that way, but if you like the notion of more fellowship at Beth's house, review and tell me and I'll see what I can do. You guys are the best, please review and i'll luv you for always!!! Puppy dog eyes!!! 


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien, all recognizable characters are his. Only Beth belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Hi! Thanks everyone for such a great amount of support, it really does make all the difference to a writer to get nice reviews!!! So, I got several requests for Boromir, some for Merry and also Frodo.. Well I guess we'll see what happens.  
  
  
  
What's a hobbit doing in my room?  
  
  
  
Merry stared as if in slow motion, Frodo fell to the dusty floor in the mines of Moria, impaled on a cold spear. Time slowed and for a moment, the only sound that was heard was the fellowship's breathing, echoing like thunder through the hallowed halls. Merry could hear his heart beating dully in his skull, and put his hands over his ears to drown out the noise to no avail; he could still hear Sam's helpless crying and the low voice of Strider, bending over the stricken Hobbit.  
  
  
  
He looked with bleary eyes at the ground, and found that he'd wandered over to the well in the ground. He looked into its black depths, feeling utter despair at having lost the two most important people in his life in such a short time, and then raised his eyes to Gandalf, who was wearily holding himself up by his staff, and looking particularly old and grey. Their eyes met and a shadow of a melancholy smile flickered over Merry's face and before anyone could do anything to stop him, he fell forward, disappearing into the black hole.  
  
  
  
Gandalf stared at where Merry had seconds ago stood; a solomn and wise look in his eyes. He bowed his head.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
All right. Now I have never been known to be the smartest girl around - not the brightest crayon in the box, the sharpest pencil of the bunch.. You get it? Good. Well, I guess I didn't put my full ten percent of my brain capacity forward when I suggested a car ride, that day. No I certainly did not.  
  
  
  
  
  
When I had opened the door to the garage, Pippin let out a girlish squeak, ducking behind me, and holding onto my legs using me as a shield against the:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Metal beast!" he practically screamed, pointing furiously with a short finger at the vehicle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Car." I informed him, and took his hand leading him to the front of it. "It's not alive. We drive them.. Like a cart I guess, but without a horse to pull it." I put his hand on the hood and he petted the smooth chrome, as if saying introducing himself or saying hello.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It must be magic then?" he asked, his eyes wide with awe, as he continued to run his hand over the red exterior.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No," I began, but then I figured trying to explain the mechanics of a motor vehicle to a Hobbit is easier said than done, so I stopped myself. "Uh- I mean yes. sort of. I guess some type of magic." He didn't even really seem to hear the explanation, as he ventured around the car, studying it with gleeful curious eyes, and quick shy hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked up at me, quite suddenly out of his trance. "Can we ride?" he asked, a devious smile playing on his lips. I stared down at him wide eyed and nodded, walking around the car and opening the door for him. He followed me but seemed a little anxious to enter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be right in there with you. Nothing going to happen so quit worrying. It'll be fun!" I told him, and he warily obeyed, jolting as I shut the door behind him. I hopped in the driver's seat and strapped my seatbelt instructing him to do the same, and put the keys in the ignition.  
  
  
  
  
  
I probably should have warned him, or even mentioned to him that a car can be a bit frightening if you've never been in one. I probably should have taken into consideration to drive slowly for the Hobbit I probably should have given him a heads up that the ride was starting NOW. Probably.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pippin let out the loudest and highest pitch shriek I had ever heard when I pulled out of the garage, that I slammed on the brakes and stopped us halfway off the driveway and onto the street. I looked sideways at him with an eyebrow raised. He smiled at me sheepishly and nodded, telling me to proceed. So I did; driving at probably a faster speed than necessary down the street, while Pippin repressed screaming with fright and surprise, bouncing up and down in his seat giddily.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was such a joy to see Pippin like that: a mixture of fear but more so excitement and enjoyment on his little face; and I was laughing to myself and looking down to catch a glance at the oh-so-adorable so often that I almost didn't see the Chevy pulling out infront of me. I floored the brakes and swerved to avoid slamming into the rear of the Chevy.  
  
  
  
  
  
This time Pippin did scream and threw his hands up in the air as well as his small legs, as the car swerved, narrowly missing collision. His foot hit the radio knob, and just my luck, he flicked it on and suddenly Rob Zombie was blaring at us. Pippin screamed again. And then some more. Then I screamed. It was girly screamfest number two. The car screeched to a halt, diagonal on the road, and we sat there, heaving breath and staring forward with huge eyes. I reached up and turned the radio off and then slowly looked to him and he looked to me, his face pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was NOT fun." He stated and I gave a nervous laugh, unbuckling my belt and then his. We were definitely not going to drive home, we could walk; home was just down the street anyways. I got out and opened the passenger door for Pippin only to have him sprang out, latching onto my leg like a leech. Apparently that car ride had shaken him up more than I thought. I discreetly tried to pry him off with my other foot but he wouldn't have it so with a sigh, I locked the door, planning to pick up the car later and bean to trundle up the street with the Hobbit latched onto my leg.  
  
  
  
Let me tell you, it wasn't easy carrying that little chubster all the way home and I was breathing hard by the time I pushed the front door open, nearly falling in. I managed to slip my foot out of Pippin's hold and he stayed sitting on the floor, legs stretched out infront of him and hands at his side. He looked all cute and doll-like.  
  
  
  
Well, turns out we got home at exactly the - well, I'm not sure if it was the right time or the wrong time but as soon as the door was locked a loud guttural scream came from downstairs followed by some incomprehensible mutterings and cursing. I took one look at Pippin and he stretched his arms up to me as I scooped him up and leapt down the stairs, bursting into my bedroom where the scream had originated from.  
  
  
  
We were met by the sight of Karli standing on my desk, a brush in her hand, defending herself from a lump tangled in the sheets of my bed .It was scrambling to free itself as Pippin squirmed out of my arms and hit the floor with a thud, running excitedly over to the figure on the bed and with a quick heave, had pulled the sheets off revealing:  
  
  
  
"MERRY!!!" Pippin screamed and pounced on his cousin, sending them both sprawling on the bed in a heap of Hobbit. Karli took one look at me and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell off the desk. This only added to the great commotion and Pippin jumped up, hands held high in the air, and legs planted apart as he triumphantly exclaimed the naughty swear word I had accidentally taught him.  
  
  
  
I let a hand fly to my forehead as Merry sat up and looked confused at his cousin who was standing tall (well, as tall as you can be at four feet tall) and proud, at his seemingly appropriate exclamation.  
  
  
  
"Well that's a strange word, Pip. "Merry said, scratching his curly head. "What's it mean?" and then he muttered the obscenity, testing it out for his own.  
  
  
  
"Oops..." I breathed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
How did you like that one? Don't worry if I didn't bring the character you wanted in; the fellowship aren't out of moria yet and anything could happen.  
  
I SAW THE TWO TOWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No words can describe how good it was!!!!! SQUEEEEE!!!!!!..... except that: I think that did it..  
  
Ahem. please review, I'm in need of some encouragement and I'd love to hear your thoughts !!!! LOVE YOU ALL!! 


	6. chapter six

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien, all recognizable characters are his. Only Beth belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Hi! Thanks everyone for such a great amount of support, it really does make all the difference to a writer to get nice reviews!!! I hope you like the Merry idea... yeesh what crazy stuff is going to happen now? Well, here ya go!!! Oh yeah, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter...  
  
  
  
What's a hobbit doing in my room?  
  
  
  
It took a few minutes to settle everybody down after that, and I found myself holding Pippin's arms to his side and covering his mouth because he had so much to say to Merry (who, by the way I had no idea was here), and every time he got a chance, was either sitting on him or suffocating him.  
  
  
  
Kali was still passed out but I had moved her to my bed, where she lay with her mouth open. I noticed Merry looking over at her, every one in a while, probably frightened of that cavernous toothy cave, staring up at him. I know I was. With this on my mind, Pippin squirmed out of my grip and bounded over to Merry who put his hands up in defense before being pounced on and knocked to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Get off me, Pip!" the older Hobbit growled and the two promptly became involved in a Hobbit wrestling match. I cannot aptly put into words how this looked- it was just too strange to see the blur of furry feet and short legs tumbling around my bedroom. Well, think Hobbits in the WWF and maybe that will do some justice to the scene. It was disturbing to say the least.  
  
  
  
"Cut it out!" I yelled, putting an end to the rumble as the two froze, Pippin's fingers around Merry's neck and Merry with a mouthful of Pippin's hair between his teeth. They slowly released one another and sat down sheepishly on the floor at my feet.  
  
  
  
"Ok. not that I mind, but how did Merry get here?" I asked once they had stopped fidgeting and smacking each other like little kids. Pippin snapped up and looked at Merry.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes! I'd nearly forgotten! How did you get here, Merry? The same way as me, I'll wager." He said, looking sideways at me, a little nervously. Merry looked distant, as I had once seen Pippin when I had asked a similar question, and then answered:  
  
  
  
"I followed you, Pip. I had to if you see my meaning. And then Frodo- oh Frodo. he- he's gone Pippin. He fell." Merry answered his eyes unfocused momentarily then setting on Pippin. The mentioned bowed his head and I swear I heard a sniff and then he began to cry. Merry put his hand on the Hobbit's shoulder in comfort and patted it brotherly. I needed to say something but my mouth wouldn't work. You've never known cute until you've seen Peregrin Took crying like a little. cutie.  
  
  
  
I let out a little, garbled: aaaawwww!!! Because I knew Frodo was all right and before I knew what I was doing I had both the Hobbits scooped into my arms and I was hugging them tight. Probably too tight because they both began to squirm and Pippin kicked me in the shins before I finally let them go.  
  
  
  
"Ouch.." Merry whimpered and I responded with another hug. I was letting out all of my pent up -I wanna hug the Hobbit- emotions on the poor little guys and they had no way of stopping me. Too bad for them, yah for me. Anyways, after finally letting them out of my grasp I looked down at their adorable little puppy dog faces. with the huge, teary eyes. and the quivery bottom lip and the sniffly nose; and I couldn't help myself:  
  
  
  
"Nonononono! Frodo's all right!!! I promise, I swear I just know it.. JUST PLEASE STOP CRYING!!" Then I proceeded to spill the beans about what I knew of the fellowship of the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Does anyone else wanna smack Beth? I do and I created her!!! Geezzz. well don't worry about what will happen to the cutsie hobbits.. In time, all will be explained. In the mean time!! Yaaaah it's only two days til x-mas.. I hope I get lotr stuff. ahh the wishes of a geek. Oh well!!! I'll be adding a new chapter soon so look out for it.!!! Please read and review. I'm dying for some reviews.. And while you're at it, let me know what you want for x-mas, I wanna see if some of you are asking for the same thing I am. NOW COME SIT ON SANTA'S KNEE!!!!! 


	7. chapter seven

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien, all recognizable characters are his. Only Beth belongs to me.  
  
  
  
All right, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Christmas stuff- you know that I can get busy. ANYWAYS, I'd like to give the hugest thank you to all my reviewers!!! I cannot tell you all how much it means to have such kind comments left for me. When I get a nice review it completely makes my day a good one, and I have nothing but appreciation and admiration for all of you!!! You are my heroes!!!!  
  
  
  
What's a hobbit doing in my room?  
  
  
  
No, I am not smart. In fact, I'd say I'm pretty stupid. At least I was stupid when I told Merry and Pippin about how I knew about their quest. But the utmost biggest, stupidest moment I had was when I showed the Hobbits the movie. Merry had dealt with the concept of the television, by far better than Pippin, who blushed as he realized this. I cringe just thinking about how they had screamed and cried- how they had hidden behind the couch, but refused to let me turn it off. I couldn't be stopped, though when it came to the part where Pippin approached the well. I jumped to the TV and turned it off quickly, triggering screeches of disappointment and desperation from the Hobbits.  
  
  
  
"I can't show you anything else!" I sighed, sitting on my knees infront of the television.  
  
  
  
"WHY?" hollered Pippin, throwing his short arms in the air.  
  
  
  
"I already told you too much!" I said, cursing myself silently for letting them know that Gandalf Falls into shadow, but counting my blessings I had subtly excluded Boromir's demise and Merry and Pippin's kidnapping. At the moment the two were giving me their best Puppy dog eyes, I think the little creeps had figured out that the look was my weakness, but I stood firm on my beliefs. I wasn't going to go ruining the plotline of a story by blabbing everything with my big mouth.  
  
  
  
"NO. I won't tell you anything more!" I growled. I began to wonder if the hobbits had any idea that there was two more books of adventures in store for them. Damn, was I happy I had only told them about The Fellowship of the Ring and not The Two Towers or The Return of the King.  
  
  
  
What I had told them was simply this: Gandalf is lost, and Aragorn leads them to Lothlorien where they stay a long time. When they leave, Galadriel gives them presents -  
  
  
  
"Presents?" Merry had inquired, and Pippin nodded excitedly  
  
  
  
- yes, presents, and then they all go down a river in some boats -  
  
  
  
"I'm quite good with boats. We Bucklanders, especially Brandybucks, are very fond of boats." Merry added, and again, Pippin nodded excitedly  
  
  
  
I'm sure you are. Then, at Amon Hen, the fellowship splits up. Frodo and Sam go to Mordor alone-  
  
  
  
"Alone?" Pippin had cried, clearly upset. This time it was Merry's turn to nod. Stupid, cute bouncing curls. Resist urge to tousle hair. RESIST!  
  
  
  
yes, alone! They do it to protect you all, so deal with it!  
  
  
  
I ended it there, and was firmly resolved not to tell anymore to the crafty Hobbits. They sat with their short legs dangling off the couch, thinking about all the information that they were expected to digest; a rather selfish thought on my part, but oh well. After a long while of silence, Pippin got up the courage to say something, I was expecting a wisdom filled speech about how the movie showed him all his mistakes, or how he was blessed to be here with Merry, or anything of the sort; but considering he was Pippin, he simply said:  
  
  
  
"Can we watch the rest?" I looked up, annoyed at him and shook my head, resolutely; as the two Hobbit's exchanged knowing glances and an almost unseen nod from Merry sent the two leaping off the couch and pouncing on me. I screeched as the two attacked; tickling and pulling hair.. Ouch... And as I retaliated and began to fight back, it became girly screamfest number three, with an added hobbit to make it even more girly. As I tried to pry Merry's foot from my hair, laughing from the sheer grossness of the limb, I caught a glance of a figure in the door way: Karli. The Hobbits looked over as well, and with a yelp, ducked behind the couch again.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing!!!???" Karli shrieked and stamped her foot. "I am so telling Mom that you were having a threesome with midgets!" I stood up and walked up to her hurriedly, grabbing her arms.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't a threesome, and they aren't midgets." I hissed, glancing to the couch.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, Beth! Kids? You are really sick!" she yelled and I bowed my head in frustration, tightening my grip on her arms.  
  
  
  
"Hobbits. Karli, they are Hobbits! I don't know how they got here, I don't know why, but they are here and there's nothing I can do about it." I tried to explain, but she went immediately to questioning my truth telling abilities.  
  
  
  
"Hobbits? I'm not stupid, Beth. There is no such thing as Hobbits, I don't care how much you like that stupid book!" she laughed, but Pippin stuck out his hairy foot from behind the couch as evidence. "Eeewww.." She commented, as the two stepped from their hiding place; a brave gesture I may say.  
  
  
  
She stared hard at them for several minutes, scrutinizing them with her beady eyes, arms crossed over her chest. "Hmmm. "She said after a while, "so they really are Hobbbits." I nodded profusely, thankful that she was absorbing the information.  
  
  
  
"You can't tell Mom or Dad. You know they'll make us take them to the pound or something stupid like that if they found out." I begged.  
  
"Pound?" asked Merry, looking over to Pippin questioningly.  
  
"Maybe like Pound cake.. Oh what I'd give for one of those.." Pippin offered an answer, rubbing his stomach absently. I shook my head, at a loss for that little ditty, and turned back to Karli, whose eyes were wide at hearing the Hobbits speaking.  
  
  
  
"Whoa." she breathed, and then turned to talk to the Halflings herself. "So, you're hobbits hey?" she received no answer. I mean, come on, it was obvious enough. Besides I just told her that they were. What a dimwit. "So.. I guess that means one of you two must be Frodo. Frodo Baggins. Frodo Baggins with The Ring.." I looked at her and saw a glint of malice in her eyes; something hidden and dangerous lurking in those beady little eyes. a very frightening look for her I must say, and the Hobbits recoiled in fear.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no.." I sighed, a bit weirded out, and rushed passed her and took Merry and Pippin each by the hands, and walking swiftly away from Karli and right into my room where I locked the door. Karli got temped by the ring and it wasn't even here! Honestly!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Woot! There you go, Elf of Rivendell: Karli tempted by the ring.How was it? You like? Let me know.  
  
Oh yeah. also I was thinking of writing a Faramir romance. It stars out as oc/Faramir; but I think it will follow Tolkien's books really well. (e/f) Review and tell me what you think? Should I try it out or not?  
  
Anyways, I am so happy because I have 60 reviews!!! Yaah!! You know what would be cool? More reviews!! It's what keeps me going!! R&R and I will update soon! Thanks all!!! 


	8. chapter eight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien, all recognizable characters are his. Only Beth belongs to me.  
  
Hey all! Sorry for not updating for a while... gagggg curse writer's block!! Anyways, here's the next chapter, and thanks for being so patient!!!  
  
  
  
What's a Hobbit doing in my bedroom?  
  
  
  
"I was only wondering...." Karli called through the door and then under her breath I heard her mutter: "Spaz." I let out a sigh. Karli was a creep. Turning back to the Hobbits, I found that the incident was far behind them and Pippin was busy showing Merry about my room. The first time he was in there, he didn't have much of a chance to look about, not to mention the rest of the house except the TV room; and so he was acquainting himself to the surroundings.  
  
  
  
What can I say? It was really cute seeing him poke around my room like a curious little mouse- but not so cute when Pippin introduced Merry to my underwear drawer and they both ended up with "ear warmers" strapped onto their heads. I gave a holler and snatched the garments away stuffing them back in the drawer with as much pride as I could muster. Sheesh.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"What's happened to the Halflings?" Boromir yelled, looking quite out of character- no longer the stern mellow warrior but now almost panicked; frantic. Frodo sat up, assisted by Sam, and looked around at the hall in a daze.  
  
  
  
"Yes, where are Merry... and Pippin? Do not say that they have fallen in battle! Gandalf...did you see?" He asked, his eyes brimming with hot tears. Sam put a hand on his shoulder as the wizard stepped forward on weary feet, supported by his knotted staff.  
  
"They fell." he said slowly and Sam let out a choked cry as Frodo bowed his head; his breath coming in gasps. "But not by any orc blade...." Gandalf continued before they could get too upset. The Hobbits and the rest looked at him expectantly for the answer. "Young Peregrin went first into the well- and when Merdiadoc saw you and thought you dead, Frodo; he despaired and followed his cousin... down there..." he pointed his old hand to the hole in the floor and the companions stared at it for a long time.  
  
  
  
"Where there is a well, there is water at its end." Gimli spoke up, heaving his axe up onto his shoulder. "They may yet be alive, fallen into the deep dark pools; or I'm not a Dwarf!" his voice was stern, determined- he truly believed Merry and Pippin could be alive. Aragorn looked doubtably at Gandalf who wore no clear expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"If they're alive, we can't just leave them down there!" Frodo cried, "We must do something; we must go to them- somehow!" What remained of the Fellowship looked at each other for an answer but found none.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
  
  
It was a terrifying sound- like nails on a chalkboard or a cat screeching or car tires skidding- but worse. The very marrow of my bones froze and I stood petrified, in the kitchen at the ungodly sound. Pippin sat huddled at my side, his hands planted firmly over his ears, swaying back at forth and humming loudly as if to drown out the mind numbing noise--- the noise....... was Merry singing in the bath tub.  
  
  
  
"Sing hey! for the bath at close of day That washes the weary mud away! A loon is he that will not sing: O! Water hot is a noble thing!"  
  
  
  
"A loon is he, for singing at all!" Pippin groaned, rolling onto his back at the torturous melody, and writhing pathetically. I smiled and wondered if Merry had always been bad at singing. Lucky for us, Karli had gone for a walk with her friend Kelsey- but not without me making her swear not to say a word about the Hobbits- and was going to stay over at her house for the night afterwards.  
  
  
  
It was just as well; she was being Creepy Miss anyways and it was better for her and the Hobbits if she were out of the house. Dealing with my parents was going to be another thing- sure Dad didn't live with us, but he liked to stop by every now and then and check on us; and Mom was going to have to come home from work sooner or later. I shook my head and tried not to think about it- that could be left til later.  
  
  
  
"Make him stop!" Pippin whined and stuck out his lower lip, still wriggling on the floor. I gave him a pitious look and sat down at the table, my fingers drumming on the surface idly. "Please!!!" Pippin was still at it, crawling over to me with a look of pure agony on his face. I shrugged and reached out to the cupboard, pulling out a box of Frosted Flakes, and handed it to him. He snatched it away and his head immediately disappeared within the cardboard, and a distinct crunching sound, though muffled was heard from within. Well that shut him up now didn't it?  
  
  
  
Presently, the bathroom door swung opened and Merry stepped out, wrapped in a towel, whistling to himself. Pippin pulled his head from the cereal box, and stared at the other Hobbit in a false scowl. He then produced the pink bathrobe from origin unknown and threw it at Merry.  
  
  
  
"Wear this, it's wonderful," he said absently, "Have a good bath, did you?" he added, a devious grin on his face. Merry fingered the pink fabric thoughtfully and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Quite enjoyable... and I don't know if you heard, but I do believe my singing is improving." he said cheerfully. Pippin and I couldn't have held in our laughter if we wanted to and it came peeling out in loud guffaws and chuckles- so much that we both ended up on the floor holding our stomachs. "What? What's so funny?" Merry could barely be heard over our giggles.  
  
Unfortunately, we didn't hear my Mom step into the Kitchen either.  
  
  
  
A/N how was that? You like it? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while- I got exams coming up. The bath song of Merry's is right out of the book.. anyways I luv you all and please review!!! 


	9. chapter nine

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien, all recognizable characters are his. Only Beth belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the nice reviews guys!! I never thought this fic would go this far, and I have to be honest, I have killer writer's block so I may not be able to continue it. Any ideas would be welcomed and appreciated!!  
  
  
  
  
  
What's a hobbit doing in my room?  
  
  
  
  
  
Mom looked pretty confused, standing there in the doorway still in her work clothes- as I sat on the floor, tears of mirth running down my cheeks, and Pippin sprawled next to me and Merry standing in the pink bathrobe in front of us.  
  
  
  
"Beth." she said warily and looked at me very suspiciously. I stood up quickly and proceeded to squash her in a huge hug, while motioning with my hand behind me for the Hobbits to hide.  
  
  
  
"MOM!!!" I bellowed loudly, so that the flap of Hobbit feet was drowned out. "You're home early, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Beth- Who are those little men?" She asked, trying to get out of the embrace, but my grip on her and my hair in her face, proved she could do otherwise. She huffed, getting annoyed, so I shut my eyes and hoped the Hobbits were out of sight; and then slowly let her go, turning around. The kitchen was empty.  
  
  
  
"What little men, Mom?" I asked sweetly, and looked around with an exaggerated swing to my head. "I don't see anyone- are you sure you saw someone?" I added for emphasis. Oh please let her believe me, let her be tired, let her not know the difference. She looked around quickly and shook her head, rubbing her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I could've sworn I saw-" She murmured and blinked long and hard. God, I hated tricking her, but I didn't have a choice.  
  
  
  
"You're probably just tired, Mom. Little men- honestly now, does that sound realistic?" I cut her off, my teeth aching from the falsity. She looked at me sleepily and shook her head, glancing around the corner just to reassure herself. She gave a quick laugh and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
  
  
"You're right. Too many late shifts is what it is; I must be over-tired is all." She said and believed me. "Do you know I actually thought I saw a midget wearing your sister's bathrobe? I must be losing it!" she laughed fully now and shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Yeah; crazy Mom; I -Eepp!!!!" I cut myself of as I saw a Hobbit foot protruding from the half opened cabinet, along with a flap of the pink bathrobe. I clapped a hand over my face and faked a sneeze before Mom could suspect anything of my outburst.  
  
  
  
"Bless you," she said, sounding a little dazed, "I'm going to go to bed, honey- maybe I'll go to the optometrists tomorrow- check my eyes out." she was smiling- she's made a joke. Normal people laugh at jokes so I forced myself to let out a short laugh, which ended up sounding a lot like a dying goat. At least what I think a dying goat sounds like; I've never really witnessed a goat dying before but-.anyways. She didn't notice, thankfully and I managed to mutter a goodnight before she disappeared down the hall and her door snapped shut.  
  
  
  
I let out a tremendous sigh, and slumped back down on the floor as the Hobbit's burst through the cabinet in a blur of pink robe and curly hair. Pippin ended up sitting on Merry's stomach and they both had various bags of chips, boxes of cereal in their tiny fists. Pippin had his foot in a box of Lucky Charms- I don't know how that quite happened, but needless to say, they were going in the garbage now- unless Pippin still wanted to eat them... I'm thinking he still wanted to eat them.  
  
  
  
"That was close." I sighed, rubbing my temples. They smiled sheepishly and stood up, feet shuffling (Lucky charms went everywhere).  
  
  
  
"We are sorry that we're causing you so much trouble, Beth." Merry was sure to apologize for the both of them, seeing as Pippin was busy scrambling on the floor, picking up the marshmallow bits of the littered cereal, and popping them in his mouth. He looked up as Merry gave a discreet cough and gave me a toothy grin, and I couldn't help but smile back. SO CUTE!!! But also evil. yes they were in a way evil- evil in a good way.  
  
  
  
"It's all right." I sighed and stood up as well. "Boys, it's pretty late- we'd better get you situated on where you're going to sleep tonight." I added. Yes, it was time to send the Hobbits off to bed so I could have some time to think and clear my head.  
  
  
  
"Sleep?" Pippin cried, a little too loudly, so Merry clapped a hand over his mouth to quiet him up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! It's late, you know. What good is a tired Hobbit?" I asked, trying to convince him. He crossed his arms like a little kid and Merry raised an eyebrow at the childish behaviour.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is time to be getting off to bed, Pippin. Be agreeable!" he sighed and I gave him a grateful smile- he understood what I was feeling at the moment. Good Merry.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's see what I can find you." I offered and lead them back to my room, grabbing extra blankets and pillows from the linen closet as I did. Entering my room, it was distinct that I didn't have much space to house two extra bodies, small as they were. I knew I sure as hell wasn't sharing a bed with the two Hobbits- it was just too weird... Hobbits.. In my bed... No, that was definitely not an option. Lucky me, Pippin immediately set his sights on the bed and leapt onto it, sprawled face down and refusing to move when I said:  
  
  
  
"No no no no no no no no no. No Hobbit's in my bed. OUT!" He simply laughed a bit and waited for me to pick him up off the bed. "Yeesh." I groaned at his weight and set him onto the ground next to Merry. "Ok, let's think about this rationally: we don't want anyone to find out you guys are here- we've already had too many close calls. I think the best place for you guys is the closet." I uncomfortably offered, gesturing towards the closet. They deserved better then the closet, but I couldn't risk having someone walk in and see them sleeping on an air mattress by my bed. They'd be caught- It would be over. Who knows what would happen to them.  
  
  
  
Merry nodded his head in approval of the idea and Pippin did so as well, albeit a little reluctantly. I think he really had his heart set on my bed. Too bad. So, with that, I set up a huge squishy bed inside my closet, the mattress: dozens and dozens of fluffy stuffed animals, and a huge blanket to go over them; not to mention lots of pillows and stuff. By the end of it, the Hobbit's bed looked actually really comfortable, like a kid's giant fort- I found myself thinking: Aaww, I wanna sleep in there. But I didn't say anything. I picked up first Merry, then Pippin, and placed them into the bed and each sunk down into the soft cushiony bed, looking very please at the unique creation.  
  
  
  
"Good?" I asked, pulling a blanket over top of them. Merry nodded politely.  
  
  
  
"Yes, very good." Pippin said through a yawn and closed his eyes. OOOHHH they looked so cute, I could barely stand it so I quickly shut the door, muttering goodnight, and let out a little squeak, leaving my room.  
  
  
  
Feeling especially tired, I walked into the computer room and sat infront of it in an old creaky chair, and put my head in my hands. I was really enjoying having the Hobbits at my house, but at the same time, I knew that they would have to get back to where they belonged sooner or later. That thought nearly broke my heart- They would be going away, and there was nothing I could do about it. And then there was also the thought of how they were going to get back. Not to seem ignorant, but I had no idea how this sort of thing worked- Hobbits magically appearing at random in different dimensions. How does one go about finding out how to send those Hobbits back? The first thing that sprang into my mind to answer that question was: Where else?  
  
  
  
"Fanfiction.Net!" I thought out loud excitedly, and immediately went to the site. If I was going to find answers anywhere, it would be there. I scanned hurriedly through the pages, coming across a lot of Mary Sues, original characters, Hobbit slash (Erk.) and even some fellowship in modern times stories. I smiled wryly to myself. Wouldn't what was happening to me fit so well into that category? Unfortunately, even after quite some time of searching, I found no clear answer on how to send Hobbits back to their time. There was however, a certain Merry/Pippin story that caught my eye and so curiosity drove me to read it. A bit suggestive, perhaps, but nothing too graphic- it wasn't too bad. I was shocked out of my quiet trance looking at the screen by a gasp from beside me and I swung around to see Pippin staring at what I'd been reading in shock, a fat finger pointed to the computer. Apparently, he couldn't sleep and so had come to see me.  
  
  
  
"Why does that box have that written about Merry and I? We never did that! It's not true, I tell you, NOT TRUE!!" He squeaked, jumping up and down frantically.  
  
  
  
Oh, how was I going to explain this one?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Pheew, that was a pretty long one. We'll probably hear from the rest of the Fellowship in Moria, next chapter.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have exams in two days (I should probably be studying now, but my brain needs a break)  
  
I hope you all like it, R&R and tell me what you think. 


	10. THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS

All right, I thought it was high time for a whole bunch of thank-you's to all my wonderful, special, spectacular, beloved reviewers.  
  
You all are truly, my very inspiration, and without you all I would never have the confidence to keep writing. So, here are individual thank-you's to anyone who's ever reviewed:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
StandingTooSoon: Thank you, my exams went fine. It really touches me that my story could make you laugh out loud and I hope you continue to read it.  
  
Iamed62: Sorry, no goodnight kisses for the hobbits. maybe next time. Thanks for the tips on writer's block, I'll be sure to use it- and I will continue with this story and try to keep it going, Thanks a lot.  
  
Eriks-lil-rocker: I'm glad you enjoy reading my story, thanks for the suggestion on Frodo and Karli.  
  
Anodien: Thank you for the constant support in my story. It really does make all the difference to get nice reviews and you always have given me those. Thank you very much.  
  
Alc: I'm thrilled you like my story, thank you very much for the suggestions as well.  
  
lime green lion: Your poor brother is probably scared of you! Thanks so much for the support, and I'm glad you like reading my story!!!  
  
Samus: Thanks so very much for your continuous support, it's made a great impact on my writing- and yes. that little box is awful.  
  
Cat eyes: Glad you like the cutsie hobbits, thanks for reading!  
  
Frodo girl: Thanks for the luck on my exams, I really needed it. Super happy you like my story, thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Elf Of Rivendell: Thank you so much for being there from the beginning- even when I was writing The Green Door- Reviewers like you really give a writer the courage to keep going!  
  
BIGGEST FRODO/ELIJAH WOOD FAN: There's more to come, don't worry; thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Nuannaiel: Thanks for all the very nice reviews; I'm very glad you like my story!  
  
Usako: THANK YOU for all the enthusiastic reviews in a row, they really made my day!  
  
Elf/faehybrid: Thanks for the review. I honestly don't know what Gandalf will do without his faithful scapegoat (great wording by the way). Thanks!  
  
Pink Daisies: Thank you! I'm glad you like Pippin; he really is the best isn't he? Thanks for all the flattery too*blushes*  
  
Squidjum: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews; and I really like the story you're writing, so keep it up!!  
  
Wertzy: I'm really glad you like my story, and thanks so much for all the kind reviews; they really have inspired me.  
  
Perfectly Crazy: I'm so happy that you like my story, I'll be sure to update soon!!  
  
Chatelaine: I feel very flattered that you enjoy reading my story. All the praising is very uplifting! Thank you.  
  
Erika palad: So happy you like my story. I'll continue soon, so keep reading!  
  
Linda: heehee, it's a treat to get reviews like yours. very flattering, thank you so much.  
  
Claire: Glad to hear you like it, I'll be sure to update as soon as I can.  
  
;) : Yes, Beth has a lot of willpower. I'm sure I'd be hugging Merry and Pippin to death if they were really in my room! Thanks!  
  
WillowVilya: Thrilled you like it.I just don't know about the victory cackle. I'll bet it sounds scary. J/K, thanks for the nice reviews!  
  
Flame Angel Lee Maxwell: I'm really glad you are able to envision all those things happening- it was what I'd hoped for; and Lea: thank you, I'm glad you like how the hobbits are dealing with technologies, etc.  
  
Littleone: I cried at the end of FOTR too! Poor Merry and Pippin! Glad you like the story!  
  
Unnamed: I hope my story isn't too random, but I'm glad you like it!  
  
BoromirsBabe: Thanks for all the box of Pippin chocolates, how nice! I'm very happy you're enjoying my story, and thanks for the compliment!  
  
Twilight's mystery: Glad you like it, hope it's not overly weird!  
  
Saiyan-girl-cheetah: Sorry, Pinky IS a mouse not a rat, my mistake; glad you like my story!!  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl: Happy you like the story, ah yes. hobbits hugs are so cute!!!  
  
Aithril- The-Elf-Maiden: Glad you think it's funny. I try. Yes, writing the TV part was a lot of fun.  
  
Rose: I hope you got what you wanted for X-mas, glad you like my story! *Narf*  
  
gypsie: Glad I could make you laugh, yes yes naughty hobbits swearing- yeesh!  
  
Starbrat: Yes, both hobbits now in Beth's room- hope you like all that comes next! Thanks.  
  
Hermione Eveningfall: I'm sure we all wish any of the fellowship would end up in our rooms*grin* thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Kate: I am so ecstatic that you like all the silly lines in the story! I really appreciate your comment, thank you!  
  
Lady Artemis: I will feed Pippin well, so don't worry; I'm glad you like him and thanks for the review!  
  
Meggie-S: I'm glad you like the story. Naked hobbit, indeed. Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Silence: Glad you liked the shower scene; it was a hoot to write. I think every one gets "Hug pippin urges" Thanks!!  
  
Lady Fae: Heehee, glad you think it's fumy. I wanted a unique way to transport the hobbits so I hope the well is worthy. Thanks!!!  
  
Midnight: Glad you like it, thanks!  
  
Megami: You know the rhyme!! My hero! They're pinky they're pinky and the brain brain brain brain brain brain brain brain NARF!!! Thanks!!  
  
Jademi: Narf indeed, glad you like the story and thanks for the review!  
  
Riddles in the Dark: I am flattered, thank you, yes; Beth's reaction upon waking up is admittedly, a lot like mine is in the morning. Thanks!!!  
  
The-ringspell: Glad you be loving it, thanks!!!  
  
Lady Eirtae: Ahh, the first reviewer! I thank you for starting out and being so nice!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well everybody, I think that's it! I'm sorry if I got you all worked up for a new chapter, but I will get it out there as soon as I can. I really appreciate every single review I get, and if I somehow missed you and you were not mentioned, I give you my sincerest apologies and a HHHHUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGEEEEEE thank you to you as well. If I've missed you and I've really offended you feel free to email me, or review me and vent (my email is on my bio page)  
  
  
  
I hope you all continue to support me as you have, and I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
Expect a new chapter pretty soon, and I hope I got to thank every one who's reviewed!!! 


End file.
